


Cuddle Somewhere

by teruteru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A Very Short Fiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, KiKasa Live Together, M/M, Romance, Sorry for the OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: In which Kise wants to cuddle so bad after a hectic day......and Kasamatsu approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo~hoo~~
> 
> This is my second story for my 'OTP Challenge'. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the OOCness, especially this is my first time writing something with Kise in it. So please, to you guys Kise's fans and wives, don't bully me. X3
> 
> As usual... kudos, comments, and bookmarks (if you guys do it) will be appreciated wholeheartedly with squeals xD
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a hectic day for Kise Ryouta. In the morning, he had college duties and some of project works with this team that had to be done in a certain time.

After college ended, Kise went straight to the modelling agency to fulfill that day's agenda; photoshoot, interview session with a modelling magazine, photoshoot again, and review the photoshoots and the interview session.

But, he couldn't just go home easily. Some of his classmates invited him to a karaoke. Though Kise said he's really tired, he couldn't escape easily.

Now, it was midnight and Kise walked slowly inside his apartment. The apartment was so quiet, made Kise assumes that his lover is sleeping already.

***

After showering and done with his nightly facial routine - which is a must since he was a model and must taking a proper care to his face - , he walks inside the bedroom and saw a cocooned figure on the bed.

"Senpai?"

That cocooned figure moved slightly as Kise walkes to the right side of the bed, lie down and huffed.

"Rough day, huh?" greeted a low, sleepy voice that belongs to Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kise hummed in agreement.

"Very rough-ssu," he said, while he looked at his lover. "Senpai..."

Kasamatsu hummed questionably, shifted so he could see Kise better.

"What is it?"

Kise started to wrap Kasamatsu's body. "Cuddle me, please."

Kasamatsu stayed silent for a while, and Kise knew Kasamatsu doesn't want to cuddle with him and it made his heart swell in disappointment.

"Oi! Kise!"

Kise pouted when he imagines he had to sleep without Kasamatsu cuddling him. 

"Ryouta."

The sound of his lover calling his first name made Kise looked at Kasamatsu immediately.

"Put your head here," Kasamatsu said and Kise saw him patted his chest a bit.

Kise happily puts his head on Kasamatsu's chest and hugged the shorter male's waist. He then nuzzled the broad chest.

"Mmh... Senpai, you smell really good."

Kasamatsu blushed and pinched Kise's cheek.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Kise pouted.

"Stop saying that, then," Kasamatsu said. His voice was still raspy and sleepy.

Kise nuzzles again, giggling. "But, I'm telling you the truth-ssu. You smell really good."

"Just shut up, Dumbass!"

Then, Kise felt Kasamatsu played his finger in his blonde hair. Kise smiled. Slowly, the drowsiness came and he started to close his eyes.

"Want to sleep already?" He heard Kasamatsu ask.

"Yes-ssu. But," Kise then looked up at Kasamatsu. "I want my goodnight kiss first."

Kasamatsu scoffed. "What are you? A kid?"

But, he gave Kise what he wanted. A slow, tender goodnight kiss on the lips.

"Now, go to sleep," Kasamatsu ordered.

Kise nodded and smile. "Thanks-ssu. And, goodnight. I love you, Senpai."

"Yeah, I know."

"Eh? Say it, Senpai."

Kasamatsu shook his head and sighed. "...I love you, Dumbass!"


End file.
